Episode 707 (Monday 15th January 1990)
<< Previous Episode | Next Episode >> Episode 707 (Monday 15th January 1990) *SYNOPSIS: Eric's next job is to build a stone wall, but he doesn't get on very well with it. Mairi phones directory enquiries to get a phone number for Susan so that Isabel can find out how she and Jamie are Plot Claire is shocked when, in spite of her apology, Morag gives her short shrift in the shop. As Claire follows her to the car, Morag angrily explains that her concern was not intended as gossip and only well-meant, and she didn't expect to have Inverdarroch tearing strips off her. Claire later argues with Inverdarroch, telling him he went too far with Morag and has ruined their friendship with her. Despite Mairi's advice that Lynne apologises to Michael for telling Isabel about Susan and Jamie, Lynne stoically refuses. She later regrets this however, when she fusses over Michael pretending everything his fine, when he is clearly still annoyed with her. Later, Michael catches up with a teary Lynne, who finally concedes she was in the wrong, and simply did it out of jealousy over Michael and Sheila. Michael reassures her there will never be anything between him and Sheila - but his face tells a different story. Eric tries to tackle a stone wall, temporarily rebuilding it until it can be fixed properly. However, initially this goes awry. Later, he seems to be making progress with it, until Sneddon arrives to troll him over it; as he pulls a rock from out of the wall, the whole lot tumbles down again! Eric later complains to Joanna about his behaviour, but his resolve to fix the wall properly remains undiminished. Claire confides in Sneddon that it might be best if she didn't nurse him anymore due to village gossip. Sneddon lightens the mood however, by doing an impression of Mrs Mack's reaction to the situation! He also opens up to Claire about his failed past family life, and how he appreciates that she sees more to him than just trouble. Mairi realises that Isabel is missing Susan and Jamie, but Isable admits she didn't get Susan's phone number off her before she left, although she is surprised Susan hasn't rung her yet. Mairi agrees, and encourages Isabel to contact directory enquiries to acquire Susan's father's number. Isabel needs Mairi's encouragement but eventually she does this. However, when the line is engaged, this puts Isabel off, and she laments that it's just not meant to be. The episode ends with Isabel closing up the shop and finding one of Jamie's toys in a basket. Wistfully she picks it up and glances at it, before slowly disappearing into the back. Episode Cast *'Claire Kerr' (Julie Miller) *'Davie Sneddon' (Derek Lord) *'Eric Ross-Gifford' (Richard Greenwood) *'Hamish McNeil' (William Armour) *'Isabel Blair' (Eileen McCallum) *'Joanna Ross-Gifford' (Tamara Kennedy) *'Lynne McNeil' (Gillian McNeill) *'Mairi McNeil '(Anne Myatt) *'Michael Ross' (Gordon MacArthur) *'Morag Stewart' (Jeannie Fisher) *'Tom Kerr AKA Inverdarroch' (John Stahl) Episode Crew *Written by - Michael Elder *Location Unit - Malcolm Campbell • Len Southam • Dorothy C. Le Grove *Location Editor - Allan Armstrong *Cameras - Jack McNairn *Vision Supervisor - Jim Aldebert *Vision Mixer - Norman McNeil *Lighting Director - Joe Malcolm *Sound Supervisor - Andy Baird *VT Editor - Robert Scott *Wardrobe - Liz McKinlay *Make Up - Fiona McLennan *Stage Managers - Malcolm Morton • Edith Hornall *Production Assistants - Elizabeth Webb ''• ''Margot Cunningham *Unit Manager - Joe Miller *Floor Managers - Vince Carey '''• '''Hugh Boyle *'Take The High Road' Theme -''' Arthur Blake''' *Series created by - Don Houghton *Stories by - Janice Hally '''• '''Peter May *Script Editor - Michael Elder *Designer - Steve Baldwin *Executive Producer -''' Robert Love''' *Associate Producer - Jim McCann *Producer - Brian Mahoney *Director - David Andrews Current Cast (as of Episode 707) * also appears in Episode 1 Continuity Notes January 1990 Episodes • Fri 5th • Mon 8th • Fri 12th • Mon 15th • Fri 19th • Mon 22nd • Fri 26th • Mon 29th